Best Christmas Gift Ever
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: When the car flying at Patrick hit him, what will happen between him and Teresa? Will he live?
1. A Car Hit Jane

**This is the Christmas story I was talking about to all my fellow Mentalist fans! I hope you enjoy the first chapter though it might make you cry. I don't own the Mentalist.**

**Best Christmas Gift Ever**

**When the car flying at Patrick hit him, what will happen between him and Teresa? Will he live?**

"Go find where he goes." Patrick objected to her demand as usual but as usual, Teresa won. He ran down to the parking lot. He looked around but it was too late.

Teresa ran as fast as she could to a car, she checked to see if the driver was alive, and then ran to Jane. She found him bleeding profusely, his bones in his legs were obviously shattered, and he was unconscious.

"Jane, stay with me. Don't die. I'm here, Jane, I'm here."

Patrick was taken to the hospital. Teresa wanted so bad to go with Jane to the hospital but she stayed behind to give her statements and fill out paper work.

The rest of the team arrived at the CBI Building as soon as they heard the news. The crash was breaking news at 10 on every channel in the local area.

"Lisbon, how is he?" VanPelt asked. Teresa looked up at her and then looked back down at the paperwork she was working on.

Grace watched her boss look back down at the paper in front of her. Teresa's face was full of sadness and pain. Her eyes were puffy and blood shot from crying and her cheeks were beat red.

"That bad? I'm sorry about Patrick. I didn't know he was that close to you, Teresa?"

Grace hoped for a reaction to her use of their first names but there was none.

"Please Teresa, I want to help. I know you care for him, it's obvious every time you don't admit your feelings now, you might never get the chance." Teresa looked back up at Grace and Grace knew she nailed her speech. The tears started to roll again in Teresa's eyes and they started in Grace's.

"He's in surgery. The doctors don't think he'll survive. He's lost too much blood and his neck is broken. They said 'don't give up hope though.' Another quoted Aragorn from _Lord of the Rings. _'There is always hope, as Aragorn says' the dorky doctor said. He's a huge fanatic, I could tell."

"He's right thought, there is always hope."

"But you didn't see it. The car was going at least 65 m/h and he hit Jane square on. It was gross to watch your best friend get slammed by a car and get crushed to bits. I don't even think Ben Grimm could survive that, I don't want Jane to survive that. Imagine all the pain and hardship he'll go through if he survives. I don't want to assist in that. I don't want Jane to…"

"You don't want him to die either. I'll help you finish up with that and then take you to see him."

"It's his releasement of duty papers. He's not allowed to work her anymore."

"What do you need?"

"To write why. I don't understand what I should write, that he is a vegetative state or that he's the love of his boss?" Grace walked over and grabbed Teresa's hands.

"Write both! How about I write both? Your hands are shaking really hard and you are crying really hard."

"Fine." Teresa handed Grace the pen and papers. Grace finished the papers and Teresa signed them.

"There, now let's go see Jane."


	2. Get Well Soon

**Thanks for the support! I still don't own The Mentalist!**

Jane's, or what should be Jane's, body was lying on a hospital bed. He had tons of wires hanging off of him and they hooked up to many machines. His arms and legs were casted and his chest was braced. Jane looked like one big cast.

Grace left Teresa alone and went back down to the waiting room.

Teresa walked to Patrick's side and kneeled down. She looked at his face which was covered in wraps and bandages. All she could see him was his nose; which was broken; his eyes, blood shot from the veins broken from the impact of the car; and his mouth, where a tube was coming from.

"I'm here Patrick. I'm staying here. I'm really sorry for what happened. I wish it was me lying there in your place, it should be me." She put her hand on his chest and watched him not react. It hurt her heart that there might never be any reaction to anything she said or did again.

"Before you die and rejoin your wife and daughter, I want to tell you, I love you. I love you more then I've loved even my family. More then my young girl crushes on the hunks or actors." She dried her damp eyes and kissed his cheek through the cast. She knew she wouldn't have the open arms and the love she needed to come from him.

"Miss Lisbon? Visiting hours are…"

"Can I stay? I know I'm not family but…"

"You're his boss?"

"Was, I had to release him, for the injuries and because I love him."

"Yes, stay. Good night, Miss Lisbon."

"Night."

Teresa startled awake a wonderful dream.

_After a week, Jane awoke and he remembered her and the rest._

"_Teresa dear, please, tell them I don't need these tubes."_

"_Yes Jane."_

"_Patrick, I insist. Oh, I love you too my dear."_

"_You heard me?"_

"_Of course, and I thank you, for everything. You were a great boss but I hope that you are any even better girl friend."_

"_Jane!"_

"_Patrick!"_

"_Sorry, Patrick, I love you but…"_

"_Be my girl friend. I want to love you every second of my life."_

"_Your ruined life, which is because of me, I shouldn't have made…" Patrick leaned, to the best of his ability, and kissed Teresa. He pulled his braced arm and caressed her cheek._

"_I love you Teresa and I want to have you to hold."_

"_But what about Kayla? Don't you?"_

"_I love her but you are my life now. I can't be living in the past anymore. I need to think to the future. You are my future now."_

"_That's the sweetest…"_

Teresa looked over to Patrick and saw the cast still covering his body. She looked out the window and saw it must be late afternoon. On the sill, there were flowers, chocolates, and tons of cards.

"Good morning Patrick. Do you want me to read you your mail?" The silence hurt.

"I take that as a yes." Teresa grabbed all the cards.

"_To Patrick and Teresa Jane, Get better soon. Then invite us to the wedding. Love, the Lisbon Family_

_Dear Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon, I hope Jane gets better soon. Lisbon, when Jane wakes up, tell him you love him, don't shoot him. Kimball Cho_

_Jane and Lisbon, don't kill each other, get well soon, Grace VanPelt and Wayne Rigsby_


	3. December 1st Brings Red John

It's December 1st and four months later. Patrick is still in the hospital with no change. During these past four months, Teresa visited Patrick every night and every night she told him she loved him. She would then wake up in the morning with his lifeless hand in her's and she would kiss his healed cheek and head off to work. This same routine for four months.

"Teresa, before you go, can we talk?" Dr. Packer asked. Dr. Parker was Patrick's doctor and the two talked a lot.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Let's go somewhere more private." Dr. Packer led her to his office and closed the door.

"Patrick's recovery isn't going as well as planned. I'm sorry to say but you might want to start making plans and calls."

"What? You told me we had at least a month. What happened?"

"He isn't waking up. We'll try to work as best as we can but it's always good to have plans, just in case."

"But, I don't think, I, it hurts to even think about it. I'll start when I have no other chances. I still have hope."

"That's good. Minelli was contacted and you can stay with us today as we try to wake Patrick."

* * *

Patrick didn't respond to anything they tried but he did stay alive. The casts on his legs, arms, and face were removed and his chest hard brace was changed to a soft brace.

Teresa again sat at his side all night and then most of the morning.

* * *

The next night, Teresa couldn't sleep. Something felt wrong.

"Patrick, I can't let you go yet. Please fight, all I need is to see your eyes again. I need your smile, your personality, your strength but most of all, your love. Please fight, hun, please fight." Teresa set her head on his chest and put her hand on his cheek. She just left it there and felt how rough it had become. The facial hair he had now was long and he looked odd.

"Teresa, we're here if you need us," Nurse Jill said.

"Can I shave him? I mean, I don't want him to have a beard when he wakes up."

"We'll take care of it when you're at work tomorrow. It's midnight so you should get some sleep."

"Okay, thanks Jill." Teresa tried again to fall asleep but again no shut eye.

"Security, someone, help!" Nurse Jill screamed. Teresa pulled her guy out and ran to the door. She saw Nurse Jill with a knife in her heart, a man standing on top her, and the other nurses huddled against the far wall. The man grabbed the knife and turned to face Teresa.

"Put the knife down!" Teresa ordered. The man smirked.

"Put down the gun Teresa Anna-Marie Lisbon."

"No! You put down the knife." The man took a step toward her and she waved her gun at him.

"Take one more step towards this door and I will shoot." The man stepped again but Lisbon didn't have to pull the trigger. When security was called, the CBI Building was too and Rigsby and Cho were sent. Right as the guy moved, Rigsby tackled him, and Cho knocked away the knife.

"Teresa, are you okay?" VanPelt asked. Lisbon looked up and nodded. She then turned to look at Patrick. He was still lying in the same position, still in his coma.


	4. December 8th Brings X Mas Shopping

It was not December 8th and Patrick was still in his coma. The man that attacked the hospital turned out to be Red John and he was put on death row.

"Miss Lisbon?" Nurse Jill asked. Teresa was pacing between Patrick and Jill's doors. Jill had suffered a stab wound to the chest but it missed all vital organs.

"Nurse Jill, you are awake? How do you feel?"

"Sick as a dog. How is Patrick?"

"Still in a coma. I'm losing hope. He's gone through hell and I think it's time I help time I help him let go. I don't want to have to assist in his suffering anymore."

"Hey, he is fighting to see you again, I can feel it. Don't give up on him, especially during the season of joy."

"How can it be the season of joy? I hate Christmas because of my mom's car wreck, my dad committed suicide and now I'm losing the love of my life."

"Don't hate the holiday. Don't hate God for taking them. Love God for giving you the chance to know them. Thank God for the gift of life and for and gift of death. Thank God for giving you the chance to love Patrick."

"Thanks Jill. I'll forever thank God for giving me the chance to know you."

"That's the sweetest…"

"You are the nicest person, other than Patrick, that I've ever met."

"Well thanks."

"No, thank you."

* * *

After talking to Nurse Jill, Teresa decided that she should start her Christmas shopping. She didn't usually get anyone anything.

She walked into a mall and looked for a book store. She went to the historical fiction section and found a book on the Civil War. Then she went to a sports store and bought Wayne a football. She found a sweatshirt and got VanPelt put on the back.

The last place she went was the suit store that she knew Patrick went to a lot. She knew that he was a frequent customer so they would know him.


	5. December 15th Brings Cho

It was now December 15th and there was no change in Patrick's appearance. His heart was still beating and he was breathing, so the doctors and Teresa were happy.

"Good afternoon Patrick. I'm here for the rest of the day." Teresa walked over to Patrick and kissed his forehead. She caressed his cheek and then took his hand. The past week had been rough at work and Patrick had gone under twice.

"Red John was put on death row this week. He's not ever going to touch you or me ever again." She could feel Patrick start to fight harder. His breathing got heavier and his heart beat got faster.

"He might wake up this time!" Dr. Parker and Nurse Jill got excited and ran in but Jane slowed again. Teresa sank back down in her chair and let go of Patrick's hand. She sat back and watched Nurse Jill check him over. Jill turned and shook her head.

"He's still out. I hope he wakes up soon. For Christmas, that would be a gift from God."

"Yes, it would."

"You two are in my prayers." Jill patted Teresa on the shoulder and walked out.

"Pat, I need you this Christmas. Please wake-up." Teresa stood up and walked to the window. She looked out over Sacramento. The city seemed to be moving so fast but in the hospital, it was so slow.

"I heard he fought?" Cho asked. Teresa turned and smiled. She nodded and walked back to Patrick. She grabbed his hand and played with it.

"Cho, why haven't I noticed before that Patrick's wedding ring is missing?"

"I remember it being destroyed in the crash. It was removed from his hand before it was casted. I think it's either in his possessions or in the evidence locker."

"Oh, he'll have to pick it up."

"Yes, how are you doing? I mean, if he doesn't ever wake up?"

"Then I'll have to give up. I've never, I don't believe I'll ever find someone else like him."

"No, he's one of a kind."

"Yes he is. And because of that, I'll continue to stand by his side until that time comes."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't know what to write and I needed a piece for that day. I figured Cho coming and talking to Lisbon would be good. It also gets the information about the wedding ring out there.**

**I will not be updating next weekend because I will be on spring break. But the weekend after that I should remember to. I will also be posting a few more Jisbon stories once I am done with this one. Only 2 chapters, Christmas is coming soon!  
**

**I love reviews! They make my heart happy!  
**


	6. December 22nd Brings Christmas Party

December 22nd came and the team's Christmas party was that night.

"Teresa, we could take it to Patrick. We can…"

"No need Grace. Patrick won't know it's Christmas. Let's stay here." Grace looked at her boss. She could see the long nights at the hospital and the stress of work and Patrick not waking up was causing her to look haggard.

"You look haggard. Maybe you should go home tonight and sleep in your own bed."

"Maybe. I'll take Patrick his Christmas gifts in the morning."

* * *

Later that night, the team sat around the office Christmas tree.

"Okay, since I'm the Senior Agent, I'll pick the card out of the basket first." VanPelt held out the basket full of cards and Lisbon picked one out.

"VanPelt, her you go." Lisbon grabbed her gift to Grace.

"The card says, VanPelt, Merry Christmas, love Teresa. How cute, you grabbed your own card." Grace opened the bag and pulled out the sweatshirt.

"Thank you! My dad dreamed that my brother would play here." Grace pulled out a card.

"Cho."

"Here's my gift for you."

"Cho, have a great Christmas, Wayne. P.S. Have a great date with Kali. Thanks Wayne, Kali and I are going to have a great Christmas with her family."

"You're going to meet the family? Going to ask for their blessing?"

"I just might." Cho opened the gift and found an mp3 player.

"I've already uploaded your favorite books."

"Thanks, now I have something to do other then read on the plane."

"Wayne." Cho tossed Wayne a box.

"Teddy bear, have a good Christmas. Love you always, Gracie."

"Oh, teddy bear? Hahaha." Cho laughed really hard.

"So!" He tore off the wrapping paper and found "Madden 11."

"Awesome! You rock Cho. Coming over after visiting the future-in-laws?"

"Maybe." Rigsby pulled Grace.

"Gracie, hope Christmas with me doesn't suck to bad. My mom will love you. Teddy bear." Grace opened her gift and found a Build-a-Bear that wore a suit similar to the one Wayne usually wore to work.

"It's so cute! I love it! Thanks Teddy bear." Grace pulled out Teresa.

"Tess, I know I might be an ass to you but I want you to know, I love you. Jane. How?"

"He had it in his desk. We figured Christmas would be a good time to give it to you," VanPelt explained. Teresa teared as she opened her gift. Inside was a picture frame that held a picture of Jane and her when Jane was blind. It was of the time he wanted to know what her face felt like when she "smiled."

"You shouldn't have."

"Yes, you two are meant to be."

* * *

All the gifts were opened an hour later. Wayne got the football from Teresa and a box of chocolates from Grace. Grace got a football jersey from Cho and Cho got the Civil War book from Teresa and a fifty dollar gift card to Borders from Wayne. Teresa got a bottle of wine from Cho and a huge blanket and pillow set for the nights at the hospital with Patrick from Wayne.

* * *

**Only one chapter left! The gifts are just things that I thought they would have given each other. Cho's girlfriend's name might not be right either, I forgot her name when writing this and I wrote this a long time ago. Reviews make the last chapter appear faster!**


	7. Christmas Eve

As the others were at relatives and future-in-laws, Teresa sat with Patrick on Christmas Eve. She brought the pillow and blanket with her and she had Jane's gifts sitting on the end of his bed.

Before the others had left, they had visited Jane and Teresa but they all had planes to catch.

"Merry early Christmas!" Nurse Jill exclaimed. She handed Teresa a cup of hot chocolate and a small box.

"You didn't need to get me anything."

"You need it. It's for the both of you. It's a pair of lockets. I found them in an antique store and thought of you two right away."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"No need. You are the one who has brought me joy for saving my life." Jill hugged Teresa and then left.

A few minutes later, Dr. Parker walked in. He had a card in his hand.

"Why are you guys bringing gifts?"

"Because it's Christmas. And because Patrick's not awake." Teresa took a drink of the hot cocoa and then took the card.

"Well I hope that you two are out by New Year's."

"Me too, me too."

* * *

Half an hour after Dr. Parker left, Teresa decided to lay with Patrick. She slipped on the bed and laid her head on his chest.

"Patrick, Merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Teresa," a whisper said.

"Patrick?"

"It's me, Teresa," Patrick whispered in her ear.

"You're awake!"

"Yes."

"Thanks God, Merry Christmas to you."

"I love you, Tessie."

"I love you too, Patrick. Your being awake is the best Christmas gift ever."

"You loving me is mine."

"Good because I am going to always love you."

"Well that's a relief."

"What's all the… Patrick?" Dr. Parker asked.

* * *

**We finally made it and Patrick is good! Thanks to all of you that have stuck with the story, I appreciate it very much!**

**I hope you all love the ending as much as I loved writing it. **

**AlejandraO, I will try one day to write an opposite case because I too would like to see it. I'll let you know if I ever do too!**

**Reviews make me post more The Mentalist stories now that I am done with this one!  
**


End file.
